I'll come back for you
by FervourMassacre
Summary: A one shot: Kenta can't help but feel down since Ryuga's disappearance. I mean, who wouldn't feel down if you thought someone you cared about, died? This is strictly friendship based. RyugaxKenta(Friendship, remember) KyoyaxNile(Still friendship) YuxKenta(STILL FRIENDSHIP!) Terrible summary, sorry.


**Kenta/Ryuga friendship fanfic.**

_Ryuga. You can't really be gone. _

Kenta sat staring at this Flash Sagittario 230WD, his heart pounding in his chest from the ache caused by thinking about the Dragon Emperor. The last memory Kenta had with Ryuga sent multiple shivers down his spine. The way his hair was burnt from his own flames, his eyes open yet the fire seemed to have murdered his spirit and mostly the sound of hearing Ryuga call out the younger's name before disappearing. The olive colored haired boy blinked back tears and winces in pain.

_Oh, Kenchi.._

Yu couldn't help but notice that Kenta was still mourning over the Dragon Emperor's death. Yu could understand better than most of the bladers since he in fact had once considered Ryuga a friend until he turned his back on poor Yu. Yu sighed lowly prior to walking over to Kenta and taking a seat beside his friend. "I'm sure he's fine, Kenchi. You really shouldn't doubt Ryuga, you might upset him." Yu laughed softly, nudging his friend lightly. Kenta forced a small smile to his lips and nodded in agreement. "You're right, Yu."

As Yu began to speak, the sound of a lion roared through the air following by a shaky laugh that seemed to belong to Nile could be heard. "Kenchi, let's go see Yo-Yo's battle?" The younger boy bounced to his feet and flashed Kenta a broad smile. Kenta didn't want to seem like a downer so he agreed and followed Yu's swift movements along with wiping his eyes. "Let's go."

"That's all you've got, Nile? LEONE!" Fang Leone began to attack the wobbling Vulcan Horuseus causing it's owner to grunt in response. "Time to finish this. King Lion Crushing Fang!" Kyoya laughs loudly as his friend's bey is sent flying out of the stadium. Nile stood his ground, smiling slightly while shaking his head. "As strong as always." The lion's tamer simply grinned madly, catching his bey effortlessly.

"WOAH! YO-YO! YOU MADE A MESS AGAIN!" Yu pounded his forehead with the end of his palm. The stadium was completely wrecked and it wasn't a pretty sight. "You and Jack would make a really interesting team, I think." Kenta released a shaky laugh at the memory of the representative of the American team and his obsession with art. "That clown has nothing on me!" Kyoya snared which was followed by an "hmph". Nile reached for his bey and began to examine the damage causing a sweat drop to form. "If Hikaru finds this, she will definitely freak." "Whatever. I have no business with her anyway." Kyoya shrugged aimlessly and turned his attention to Yu and Kenta. "What are you two doing anyway? Don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else to annoy?" Kenta blushed at the questions being thrown while Yu simply disregarded the heated words. "Yo-Yo, Kenchi is upset about Ryuga. Tell him that Ryuga is fine! Yo-Yo isn't as strong as Ryuga and he survived!" There was brief pause until- "WHY YOU LITTLE…" Kyoya leaped at Yu and Yu jumped back, laughing loudly at the older boy's reaction. Nile and Kenta laughed at the two boys and their foolishness until a familiar flash of light entered the atmosphere. Kenta recognized it immediately and gasped in shock.

_Ryuga, can it be? _

"Who dare mock the Dragon Emperor?" Called a raspy voice that seemed to be followed by the shaking of the ground. Kenta's eyes widened, filling with tears as he dropped to his knees and just watched his former friend approach Kyoya and Yu. "This is pathetic..." Ryuga glanced at the two in disgust. Nile stood watching the blader in pure astonishment, in fact, even Kyoya and Yu were stunned. Before Ryuga could turn his gawk to Kenta, the younger attacked the older boy, clinging to him rather than hugging. "You're alive! I just can't believe it!" The green haired boy wept and shockingly Ryuga did not attempt to push him aside. Ryuga stood fairly still for a moment before speaking up. "That's enough." Kenta nodded quickly in understanding, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I see there is nothing here for me. You're just lousy bladers." Ryuga turned his back on the crowd and began to walk. Kenta realized that Ryuga had in fact come back for him, which had to be it. Kyoya threw insults towards the Dragon Emperor, claiming he was afraid of his new skills yet Ryuga kept on walking. This time, however, Kenta followed close behind. It had been a while yet the past finally seemed to have caught up with the present.

Comments would be awesome! First fanfic! Woo!


End file.
